A Delicate White Day Gift
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: A quick White Day story. YohxAnna


Title: A Delicate White Day Gift.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

March 14th is White Day. What is White Day, one may ask. White Day is, basically the day that's a month after Valentine's Day, that is, March 14th. The celebration of March 14th revolves around the fact that this time, something white is given, from the male to the female who had given a gift on February 14th to said male. Generally speaking that is.

So it was a surprise for Anna as she woke to find a package wrapped quite neatly next to her pillow. Not knowing what the gift was for and thinking she was just seeing things, she ignored it. Walking swiftly towards the bathroom, checking the calendar on the way out of her room. March 14th, Anna thought, nothing special about March 14th.

Pondering uselessly, the itako's mind took for a frenzy direction as she was distracted from her soap operas as her mind wandered off to the package wrapped up in the shimmering silver colour, tied with a loosely frayed ribbon, as if it was asking her to unwrap it, to take a look at what's inside. Yet Anna could not find herself to head back towards her bedroom and open the package she suspects that's still waiting for her.

It wasn't for another while before Anna returned to reality, staring at the hand waving in front of her. Looking at its owner disapprovingly, the blonde glared.

"Yoh, do you need something?"

The younger Asakura twin looked sheepishly at Anna, yet he was wearing that laid-back cheerful smile.

"Anna, should I start with my chores first or training first today?"

Twitching slightly, the young female got up from her position and strolled past her fiancé without saying a word or giving a sign or recognition and went back towards her bedroom, where she wouldn't be disturbed.

Where she wouldn't be disturbed.

Anna blinked, finally noticing where she was, how she was back in the room she did not quite want to be back in. Her bedroom. Closing her eyes, Anna held the handle of her door, it was all Yoh's plan from the start, was it not. Only he could of gotten into her room without waking her up, only Yoh knew that Anna would not open the package but would be constantly thinking of it, only Yoh knew that Anna would be distracted and frustrated as she watched her soap dramas whilst thinking of the neatly wrapped package, only Yoh knew how to get Anna back up into her room.

Giving up, the female itako walked over to the package and picked up the card attached, lying on her back and read it.

_Anna;_

_Happy White Day!_

_I thought I'd give you a gift even though we don't celebrate these sorts of customs._

_Thank-you!_

_Yoh._

A simple card with a message straight to the point. Something in which only a lazy Yoh would write, though she can't quite understand what Yoh's 'Thank-you' had meant, but she had plenty of time to ask him later. Putting the card aside, Anna reached for the gift. Now that she looked at it closely, it was rather small. Showing no emotion on her blasé face, Anna swiftly unwrapped the silver wrapping, pulling out a white and delicate cup. Holding the cup in her hands, Anna followed the carves across the cup, the bumps and curves, admiring it for it's imperfect beauty. A slight smile graced the young girl's face as she moved her fingers across the two names on the cup. She was indeed, perhaps, going soft.

Deciding to ask Yoh what White Day was that resulted in such a stunning gift afterwards, she placed the cup gently next to her pillow. Straightening her black dress as she stood up, Anna looked out her window, over at Yoh, checking to see if he was actually working. Satisfied with the sit-ups Yoh were doing as he talked to Amidamaru, Anna headed towards the kitchen, intending to fix some tea. As she was about to enter the kitchen, she noticed that if she entered, she wouldn't be the only one in the kitchen, for Tamao was currently occupying a rather big portion of the kitchen, preparing for lunch.

Folding her arms, Anna sighed softly as she entered the kitchen, disregarding Tamao's presence, as she took out the tea leaves, the cup and boiled the water. That was before she thought of something else. Anna needn't do something as tiring as what she had planned when there was a girl next to her that would willing do it.

"Tamao" Anna began, as she stared into Tamao's eyes "Take this to Yoh" the itako handed her cup with tea to Tamao before leaving the kitchen, not checking to see if Tamao had actually gone to go give tea to Yoh, or their reactions, because, really, this was something Anna understood.

This was Anna's way of telling Yoh that she had received his gift. A delicate 'Thank-you'.


End file.
